Two Skylarks
by dyingUta
Summary: As a present from God I am reborn as Hibari Kyouya's twin. Or at least that's what I like to believe. Most people would say it's a curse, but I just love my bloodthirsty brother. SI. Gamer.
1. chapter 1

AN: Yes, I'm committing the ultimate fanfiction author sin. Welcome to my shitty SI Gamer fic everyone!

 **Game Over**

 **New File**

Y/Y

You all know how this part goes. The prologue of every self insert fic ever: I died, woke up in total darkness, freaked out, blah blah blah.

Staring at the screen in front of me though, the only thing in my mind is which fascinating and deadly universe I'm going to end up next.

I'm grinning as I press the Yes hovering all over my face. Goodbye expectations of perfect daughter and med student! Hello adventures and likely early death!

 **Welcome to the Mafia World**

Oh, I get it. _Reborn_. Do the gods have a sense of humor or what? I press the display and watch as it gets longer, a list of available characters unfurling before me.

 **Choose a Character**

Sawada Twin Unlocked

Yamamoto Twin Unlocked

Hibari Twin Unlocked

Sasagawa Twin Unlocked

Gokudera Twin Unlocked

Bovino Twin Unlocked

Dokuro Twin Unlocked

Rokudo Twin Unlocked

I grin. This is an easy choice. No way I'm missing little Kyoya growing up. I press the Hibari Twin button and bounce a little as I wait for more customization options.

 **Choose a Flame Type**

Cloud Flames

Rain Flames

Mist Flames

Lightning Flames

Sun Flames

Storm Flames

 _*Sky Flames are unavailable for non Sawada characters in this game run_

The battlefield is no place for toddlers. Sorry Lambo but this is my city now. You're looking at a brand new Lightning Babe. But to be honest I'll need these flames if I'm going to survive the Hibari household long enough to see the canon events unfold.

 **Stats**

Name: Hibari Kimiko

Title: Newborn (-70% Mobility)

LVL: 1

Strength: 2

Vitality: 5

Agility: 2

Intelligence: 4

Wisdom: 4

Charisma: 5

Flame: Inactive

 _Points Unspent: 0_

Oh those are some shitty stats, but I am going to start as a baby so I guess it's fair. I tap on the screen again.

 **Skills**

 **Languages**

English: 80/100

Portuguese: 80/100

Japanese 5/100

Italian: 1/100

Chinese: 1/100

 **Household**

Cooking: 20/100

Cleaning: 15/100

Gardening: 5/100

Sewing: 1/100

Taxes: 1/100

 **Knowledge**

Technology: 50/100

Sciences: 20/100

Maths: 15/100

Arts: 10/100

World History: 50/100

Yakuza History: 1/100

Mafia History: 1/100

Triads History: 1/100

 **Fighting**

Brawling: 15/100

Martial: 1/100

Short Blade: 1/100

Long Blade: 1/100

White Weapons: 1/100

Fire Weapons: 1/100

 _Points Unspent: 0_

I still have so much to learn. I'm kind of ashamed of my knowledge skills but I only had a high school diploma before I died.

 **Perks**

 **Papa's Jewel** (passive): 2 Persuasion on all family matters

 **Hibari Clan** (passive): Non interference from the Nanimori Police Force, forever clean criminal record while in Japan or Triads territory, any bodies left behind will be dealt with

 **Native Speaker** (passive): can learn Native language at the same rate as other children

 _No Currently Available Perks_

Well there's one thing I'm sure of now. My new father loves me! Also my new family is scary but I already knew that. Another screen pops up in front of me.

 **Are you ready?**

Y/Y

Yes, I am. Let's do this!

I wake up to a lot of crying. I'd say it was mine but I know my tiny baby mouth is shut tight. I open my eyes and gurgle, searching for an explanation. The crying doesn't stop but I hear a gasp. My vision is too hazy to make sense of anything. I feel thick arms start to circle me and lift me up from where I was lying before (a crib? a table?). I gurgle again, hoping to understand what's going on.

The arms tighten and I feel something wet push against my cheeks. Oh it's my new father's face, rough stubble giving me an itch. I try to lift my hand and pat him, but my limbs are heavy and feel alien to me. The only thing left to do is lick him on the nose. Let him know I'm alive, okay, and here.

I hear a wet laugh and then I fall asleep again, exhausted from this little interaction.

I feet a tug. It's annoying and I grunt before I open my eyes. While still a little hazy, after a few months I can see most things near me. The thing tugging at my hair is baby Kyouya, brows furrowed as he tugs at it again and again. I smile at him.

Kyouya doesn't talk, at this age he wouldn't be able to but he doesn't try to babble either. Just a quiet dignified baby with black hair and shiny silver eyes that slaps, kicks and bites (even without teeth) when no adults are looking. I think he takes my lack of crying as a challenge. Even the nanny that comes to feed us and change our nappies is wary of him, but I stare at him with nothing except cooing delight. Call me a masochist but Hibari Kyouya is right there and he's literally bitten me to death more times than I can count. It's a dream come true!

Kyouya grows tired of my lack of good responses (aka tears) and starts screaming. I wince. Kyouya isn't a crying baby either but his tiny lungs can wail for hours if needed. He's spoiled and even his tiny baby brain knows he can get away with a lot. I know I could do the same, but there isn't much I want now and I'm trying to gain points with the household staff as the "nice twin".

It's not long before I can hear the shuffling of feet near our bedroom door. I look at my brother and ask myself again why would they make us share a crib. My father is rich! He could give us different rooms even. But I know the answer even if I can't understand any of the Japanese flying around the house. He doesn't want us to be lonely.

After jumping from nanny to nanny and sometimes to our father's arms, I realised the reason he was crying that first time. Our mother died giving birth to us. He could've hated us for taking her life but he didn't. For that I'm grateful and that's why every time he takes me in his arms I give him a smile or a giggle. His whole face bares the marks of stress and too little sleep and I'm glad to be his safe haven. We all know Kyouya is too much of a fighter to be his sweet little boy after all.

The nanny of the week opens the door with a baby bottle in hand and a nappy in the other. At least she came prepared, even though I know Kyouya will reject both. He didn't want anything except to bring someone here to torment. I smile again as I close my eyes. I love my brother.

"Kimiko-chan, come. It's time to go."

 **New Quest**

Survive First Day at Kindergarten

Success: 1 relationship with Teachers

Failure: Will be marked as a problem child

 **Accept Quest**

Y/Y

I raise my head and smile at the man by the door. I finish my adjustments to my new outfit, tap on the screen and trot towards him.

"Hai, Papa."

I offer him my hand. He smiles down at me and takes it. This is my first time out of the family house in all of the three years I've lived here and I'm slightly nervous. I confess I've grown used to the sliding doors and tatami floors. The offer of a taste of the outside is suddenly fearsome but I can't falter. This is only kindergarten after all.

Kyouya is already by the entrance. He's grown restless in the last year. I suspect he feels caged. I would too if I wasn't busy Observing every nook and cranny of the old building available to me. He's wearing the same uniform as me and my heart stutters a little. He's so cute! I unconsciously tug at my father's hand and he chuckles, before scolding me mock-stern.

"I know you love your brother Kimiko-chan, but if we're to leave the house you have to behave like a lady." I pout at my father and he laughs unrestrained, head tipping back. I hear a grunt from Kyouya. I know he isn't jealous just anxious to leave, so I grin at him and say "Hai, Papa" to my father.

Outside the door men in suits are bowing, but winking at Kyouya. If I'm the staff's sweetheart my brother is the little star of the yakuza men, just turned three and promising to bite them all to death. He ignores them as expected but this doesn't seem to faze them at all if the whispers of "little lordling" is anything to go by.

I stop myself from bouncing because willing or not I have an image to keep. So I just walk between the row of men like it's natural they're bowing to us and get into the car with a little prompt from our father. I can't wait until we arrive.

It all started so well. We arrived at the Nanimori kindergarten on time and were greeted by one of the teachers. They put stickers with our names on our uniforms and ushered us to the only classroom. I waved father goodbye and followed Kyouya inside. I should've known that was the beginning of the end.

The room was square, decorated with children drawings and rainbows on the walls. There was a bookcase shaped like a giraffe and ten mini tables of different colors surrounded by three yellow mini stools each.

And then there were the children. Apparently Nanimori's toddler population was so small that the local kindergarten put every children they accepted in the same classroom. This wouldn't be so bad if we weren't the youngest people there.

Now I'm stuck with older kids who think they can tower over us and although Kyouya wants to fight, even he knows it's a lost battle. We haven't begun our training yet. I think father is waiting for us to ask. Maybe he knew this was going to happen and put us in this situation just to see what we would do. I love him but I know he can be devious.

I sigh and whisper "Stats", the English word unfamiliar to this tongue that until now only spoke Japanese. Kyouya, sitting at the stool beside me looks over and then the world freezes.

 **Stats**

Name: Hibari Kimiko

Title: Toddler (-20% Mobility), Kindergarten Student (10% on Homework Subjects)

LVL: 2

Strength: 2

Vitality: 5

Agility: 2

Intelligence: 4

Wisdom: 4

Charisma: 5

Flames: Inactive

 _Points Unspent: 5_

I never had to spend any of my points before, never leaving the house, but if I am to survive here I need to do something. I up my Agility to five and give my Strength and Vitality one point each. Let's see any of these brats catch me now.

Kyouya keeps looking at me even a week after I said that one little word for my and his ears only. It's like before I was only a fixture in his house, some sort of predictable background noise. Now though, now I am something suspicious and he is curious. He hasn't said anything but even our father has noticed a change in how he treats me (aka he doesn't ignore me anymore even if he still won't say a word to me).

Another week of hidden glances and obvious staring before his thin patience crumbles and he breaks down my bedroom door. Oh yes, we don't share a room anymore. Kyouya's birthday present was his independence from me. My birthday present was a kitty patterned dress and some children books. I still cried a bit.

Now Kyouya is here and his fists are clenched. He didn't break down the door as much as tore an opening on the paper with a kick and crawled inside. A screen popped up.

 **New Quest**

Explain Mystery Word 

Success: relationship with Hibari Kyouya will change from neutral to slightly positive

Failure: relationship with Hibari Kyouya will change from neutral to hate

 **Accept Quest**

Y/Y

Well shit.

 **AN** : and this is my first chapter. Please review if only to yell at me. This is completely self-indulgent and I'm not sure if I'll continue but here have at it.

 **Stats**

Name: Hibari Kimiko

Title: Toddler (-20% Mobility), Kindergarten Student (10% on Homework Subjects)

LVL: 2

Strength: 3

Vitality: 6

Agility: 5

Intelligence: 4

Wisdom: 4

Charisma: 5

Flames: Inactive

 _Points Unspent: 0_


	2. chapter 2

**AN:**

wow you guys actually liked this. I know I should focus on my more serious fics, but dang when they call this self-indulgent they really weren't lying. You guys should write a SI fic one day too, I promise I'll review them if you PM me the link. Anyways here's chapter two!

 **New Quest**

Explain Mystery Word

Success: relationship with Hibari Kyouya will change from neutral to slightly positive

Failure: relationship with Hibari Kyouya will change from neutral to hate 

**Accept Quest**

Y/Y

I try to discreetly tap the screen away, but Kyouya's eyes are sharp and they zero in the gesture. His eyes narrow and he steps forward, and his three year old body towers over me.

"Kimiko. What you do now?"

Oh gods now I remember why I'm not afraid of him. He doesn't speak as much as grunts half of the time, so you never expect his squeaky baby voice and small vocabulary. How am I supposed to explain anything important about the game to a toddler?

I trot over to him and try to give him my most earnest answer.

"Kyou-chan! It's magic! I'm a fairy!"

My brother looks at me incredulous, obviously not expecting this. I don't want to fail this quest so I have to make him believe me. I don't want him to hate me after all.

"Wait here! I show you!" I run to my bedside drawer where I keep my coloring books and crayons. I pick a green one and run back to show it to him.

"Now I say magic word! Come, inventory!" A box icon pops up and I shove the crayon inside. For Kyouya though, it simply vanished from existence.

"Kimiko." I look over at him, nervously. I don't understand the look on his face. It's blank as always but there's something under that I'm not used to seeing. "Kimiko. Bring it back. Now." He grabs at my wrists and it hurts. In my shock I don't say anything, just grab at the screen in front of me and pull the crayon into the real world.

"Kyou-chan?" His hand is still crushing my wrists but I don't dare to mention it. He looks at me and must see something because he backs off. With a start I realise I'm crying. We stand there in silence until he turns away, suddenly uncomfortable. When he speaks it's a relief.

"Kimiko. Keep making magic. Get good and later we fight. I'll bite you to death." After punching my heart with feels Kyouya runs to the door and crawls out of my room. I rub my eyes. Dang tears after all these years you show up now?

 **Quest Complete**

Explain Mystery Word

Reward: relationship with Hibari Kyouya will change from neutral to slightly positive

 **Accept Reward**

Y/Y

I can't believe I'm saying this, but being a toddler is exhausting.

While I'm so much happier now that Kyouya likes me just a little bit, this kindergarten situation is starting to become ridiculous. I've survived until now by sticking close to my grouchy brother and playing with the class stuffed animals, but the other kids are curious about us. The moment Kyouya leaves with a grunt about potty, three older girls hound around me.

"Ne, what's your name? Aki-chan is Aki-chan and these are Aki-chan's best friends, Izu-chan and Jun-chan" says a girl with dark brown hair and red brackets in her bangs, pointing her fingers at the two others beside her. They don't look menacing or anything but I'm struck with the realisation that this is the first time I've talked to children my age that aren't, well, Kyouya. I have no idea about how to have a conversation with them. When in doubt, it's better to listen to father's words. Be a lady. I get off the floor and give them a low, exaggerated bow.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hibari Kimiko-chan. Kyou-chan is my brother. He's in the potty now." There. It was kinda wordy but still childlike. I think. Gods I hope they don't think it was forced or anything. I don't need a gang of girls after my lunch money. I lift my head only to see star in their eyes. Welp, guess I don't have to worry after all. They are all looking at me in delight. The one called Jun-chan tackles me into a hug and squeals into my ear.

"Kimiko-chan you're so cute and polite! Like a princess! Did you see her little bow, Izu-chan?" She's shaking me and I'm starting to get queazy. I see a window pop up from behind her shoulders. Oh gods, not now.

 **New Quest**

Escape from Well Intended Schoolgirls

Time limit: 30 seconds

Success: relationship with Honda Akira, Matsumoto Izumi and Satou Junko remains positive

Failure: throws up on Matsumoto Izumi's new shoes, lose credibility with all classmates and teachers, relationship with Honda Akira, Matsumoto Izumi and Satou Junko will change from positive to hate, bonus content will be unlocked

 **Accept Quest**

Y/Y

I read everything and start panicking. I've never had a time limit before. The stress is making my stomach turn and I shudder. I tap to accept quest and a new screen pops up. It's a countdown. I push against Izumi's shoulder, hard. The girls stop giggling, confused by my sudden aggression. I bow again.

"Sorry, I need the potty" is my only excuse before I run towards the classroom door. The teacher starts to say something but I don't hear it over the ticking of the clock in my ears. I slide the door open and look for a bathroom sign. I only find the boys but there isn't any time left to search for a new one. I run into the first stall as I reach the final seconds. I hear my brother's voice outside the door but I can't make out his words beyond all the sounds of myself throwing up.

When father comes to pick us up and asks about our day, Kyouya only has time for a grunt before I start to openly sob into my father's arms.

It's been a week since The Incident and I'm currently waiting in front of my father's office door. I can hear his voice - gruff, the one he uses on his underlings - coming from inside so I just wait. My clothes are clean and new, a gift from my father for enduring school so well. It's a baby blue dress, with lace and a bow in the back, girly but not too tacky. Kyouya had gotten into a fight with one of the older boys, something about them not knowing their place. Father didn't buy him a gift, but even after berating my brother I could see a spark of pride in my father's eyes.

I hear the door unlock so I look up from my shoes, only to see some of the lower ranks men sporting black eyes and cut lips. Some are limping. I keep my face blank but I'm curious. They may not be important in the hierarchy but they were part of our group anyway. They see me and flinch, ashamed to show weakness in front of their boss's little princess. I give them a nod and saunter into my father's office.

"Papa!" my voice is enough to startle him out of his dark mutterings, a fond smile tilting his lips, though he gives no signs of being surprised at my presence there. "What is it Kimiko-chan? Do you need something? Is Kyouya being mean again?"

I pout at the slight condescending tone of his words but nod anyway. "Hai Papa. I need something. It's not about Kyou-chan though." He stays silent as if urging me to continue. I take a deep breath and look up at him, eyes determined. "Please Papa! Teach me to fight!"

My father's eyes widen, obviously not expecting this from his sweet baby daughter, but then he lets out a chuckle. It's warm and happy. "Of course I will Kimiko-chan. You only had to ask. I'm sure you'll make your mother proud." I can see a screen pop up in the corner of my eyes but I pay it no attention, too busy staring at my father's face, distant with nostalgia. This one isn't for the sake of the Game or whatever future this anime plot will take me. This one's for me only.

 **Quest Complete**

Begin Training With Papa Hibari

Reward: relationship with Hibari Clan Head remains MAX, Strength/Vitality/Agility will raise 30% faster, Martial and White Weapon Fighting skills will raise 10% faster than with no tutor

 **Accept Reward**

Y/Y

 **AN**

: shorter chapter but I hope it isn't super rushed. Please review!! Those are really nice and keep me pumping out content for you all.


End file.
